Episode 8910 (22nd May 2016)
Plot Nick makes David go for an early morning pre-wedding jog. Max isn't well and Sally and Tim have cancelled their acceptance of their invitations. Nick is confident while Carla is full of nerves and doubts. Amy winds up Tracy showing off the dress that she's going to be wearing to the wedding. Tracy assures Robert that she hasn't given Carla a second thought. Jenny is hurt that she hasn't been invited. Tracy is refused service in the cafe as they are laying on a Connor family wedding brunch for Carla. She steals a card with the name of the florist who's proving the flowers and walks out with a smile on her face. The Underworld girls pamper themselves and get ready in No.5. Tracy rings the florist and claims the main reception is now in Crewe and to re-deliver there as soon as possible. A puzzled Todd overhears. Roy tells Carla that Hayley would have enjoyed seeing her so content. She, in turn, asks Cathy to honour a pledge she gave to Hayley to keep a protective eye on Roy. Michelle tells Johnny that the flowers are stuck in a four-mile traffic jam outside of Crewe and he instantly guesses who is responsible. He confronts Tracy who happily admits the charge and offers to fill the gap but at a heavy price. The Underworld girls compare the presents they've bought Carla. Johnny insists on waiting in the shop while the order is made up. Tracy sends an unhappy Todd round to No.8 with some of the flowers and a sealed card. He warns her that she's going to provoke Johnny too far. Cathy shows off her present - a painting of Nick and Carla as Adam and Eve. Tracy drops the news to Johnny that she's sent a card to Nick. He rushes round to No.8 and, making excuses, manages to steal it. Opening it, he finds it's just a smiley face. A watching Jenny sees his anger and frustration. Dressed to the nines, she fishes for an invite to the wedding but he's too distracted. Johnny summons Tracy to the factory for the £900 charge in cash which he claims is in the safe. He demands a truce from her. Tyrone washes engine grease off his face with Fiz's dress by mistake. Tracy refuses Johnny's demand and threatens to spill the beans. He thrusts her into a stockroom and locks her in there. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and stockroom *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the locals prepare for Carla and Nick's wedding, Johnny tries to stop Tracy from ruining the big day, even if it means missing the chance to walk his daughter down the aisle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,540,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Johnny Connor: “How can you work for 'er?” Todd Grimshaw: “I'm a glutton for punishment” Johnny Connor: “No, I'm serious. An intelligent lad like you can do better than this.” Tracy Barlow (Mock hurt): “Er, I am 'ere, you know?” Todd Grimshaw: “We've got an arrangement.” Johnny Connor: “What's that?” Todd Grimshaw: “In return for long hours and a laughable salary...” Tracy Barlow: “...I don't make his life a misery.” Todd Grimshaw: “It's a win-win.” Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns